Asesino de Corazones
by Zafiro21
Summary: Una alegre y soñadora chica, Bella Swan, un liado buscador de dinero fácil, Edward Cullen, ellos entre adversidades y el destino jugaran a la mansa oveja y el temible león, pequeña y frágil la pequeña oveja es capaz de ablandar el corazón mas helado aunque este feroz león posea el corazón de un asesino.


Por nuestra vida pasan infinidad de personas, todas con un don, un pensamiento y una forma especial de ser, familiares lejanos, cercanos, de visitas esporádicas ya saben como esos amigos que vienen y van, los que vamos dejando atrás, aquellos que caminan contigo hacia otro escalón, o simplemente se detienen a admirar el panorama.

Soy Isabella Swan, casada con el hombre más maravilloso del planeta, amante de la naturaleza, de todo lo que la vida nos ofrece, fotógrafa por amor y diseñadora por profesión.

Un día entre tantos de mi vida llego alguien que estuvo en mi pasado, pero sin más vislumbro de lejos mi presente, atándose a la oscuridad de un futuro incierto, dejando a sabiendas que allí estaba mejor y que por ningún motivo me quería cerca, su nombre era Edward Cullen, el chico de ojos verdes que de todo en un simple abrir de ojos fue nada, ese que en días reía conmigo por una buena calificación y luego se marchaba sin dar señas sacrificando en muchas veces su vida, era él, ese cruel y despiadado asesino de corazones.

El sol se colaba por el cristal de la ventana ofreciendo su esplendor, alumbrando gran parte de la cocina mientras el aroma a huevos con pan tostado y café recién hecho inundaba el lugar.

- Entonces Bella, aceptas mi invitación a comer – añadió mientras tomaba un poco de café.

- Jacob esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta – conteste burlona mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Oh, así que ahora te burlas de mi – su rostro mostró una sonrisa vacilante.

- Hoy, cumplimos un año de casados, el mejor año de mi vida – susurre mientras dejaba un sutil beso en sus labios.

- Te amo – alcanzo a responder.

- Yo también… inmensamente – concluí.

- Gracias – susurro – ahora debo irme al trabajo, nos vemos en la cena.

- Ve tranquilo amor mío – sonreí.

Un año de pura dicha, Jacob es mi pilar fundamental desde que lo conocí su amabilidad y calidez me acerco a él y luego de unos meses comenzamos a salir, nuestro noviazgo fue típico, besos por aquí, roses por allá, caricias, abrazos y alguno que otro típico problema de celos, pero aun en esa circunstancias mi amor era más grande por él, tan carismático, alegre, directo, trabajador, dedicado y hogareño, cualidades que sin duda admiraba, yo en mi época de estudiante universitaria me gustaban las salidas al cine o a comer, salir con amigas y demás, entre gustos y colores compartimos tres años de novios hasta graduarnos yo alumna de altas calificaciones al igual que él, graduada en diseño de interiores y él un musculoso ingeniero químico.

Planes, listas, compras y gastos por montón nos tomaron un 21 de diciembre de 2012, día en que nuestra boda seria celebrada, día en que comenzaríamos la cuenta del si eterno, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y malas, en cada paso que diéramos, ya no eran los novios, ahora serian los esposos, dos personas, una unión, un corazón.

Aquello fue hermoso, dos de las tomas de aquella ocasión reposan en hermosos portarretratos de cristal decorados con hilos en tono plata, las demás fotografías se guardaron en un álbum color crema con la impresión de nuestros nombre, fecha y lugar de la boda.

Mientras mi mente navegaba en el mar de mis recuerdos, a lo lejos escuche el repique insistente de mi celular, caminando un poco hasta él para ver un número desconocido titilando en la pantalla.

- ¿Hola? – pregunte.

- Bella, soy yo Alice… espero te acuerdes de mi –susurro una voz chillona desde el otro lado.

- Alice! Que… que haces llamándome?.

- Necesito tu ayuda, podemos vernos y hablar, hace tanto que no se de ti – comento.

- Si… bueno, te parece si te paso la dirección y vienes a mi casa – respondí aun en mi asombro.

- Está bien, adelante.

Le dicte la dirección del pequeño conjunto residencial en la gran ciudad de Madrid colgando momentos después la llamada. Mientras Alice llegaba la curiosidad y el pensar en que podría ayudarla me carcomía, necesitaba calmarme, si de alguna forma estaba algo preocupada, tal vez fuera algo de sus padres, o tal vez estaba embarazada, tantas ideas pasaban por mi mente que solo me limite a recoger la mesa tratando de poner mi mente en blanco.

Me dispuse luego a encender el televisor para ver los episodios de Friends que transmitían a esa hora todas las mañanas, desde más joven adoraba esa serie, el tiempo paso rápido y pasada casi media hora de la llamada el timbre sonó.

Abriendo la puerta frente a mi estaba una linda joven dos años menor que yo, con el pelo corto hermosamente peinado en capas, un lindo vestido veraniego de flores y unas zapatillas a juego eran el atuendo casual de Alice.

- Hola pequeña – añadí esbozando una sonrisa.

- Hola Bella, cuánto tiempo – respondió mientras sus brazos se alargaban en busca de un abrazo.

- Pasa – añadí tras un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias – logro articular con ojos brillosos, mientras tomaba asiento.

- Como están los Cullen – comente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Todos estamos de maravilla… bueno, casi todos – su mirada era opaca.

- Que ocurre – comente.

- Es Edward… el está mal… por eso necesito que me ayudes – comento sin dejar de observarme.

Al escuchar su nombre el corazón palpitaba aun más seguido, realmente su nombre tenía la capacidad de causarme eso.

- Que ocurre con el – indague.

- El está preso Bella, hace 6 meses la policía lo sorprendió mientras asaltaba un banco junto con otros dos, hace 3 meses fue su juicio y su traslado a la cárcel estatal no tiene derecho a fianza debido a que también estaba bajo efectos del alcohol su pena ha sido de 3 años y en los últimos 3 meses ha cambiado totalmente.

- Ha cambiado? – interrumpí.

- Si, ya no es aquel alegre chico que todo el mundo quiso, es simplemente un ser sin corazón, aunque sus problemas vinieron antes de estar allí, al parece el encierro lo volvió más frió mas cerrado, su humor es nefasto, es grosero e impertinente, solo tú puedes ayudarme Bella.

- Yo como podría… ayudar?, hace tantos años que no se dé el, además el nunca más quiso saber de mi – añadí.

- Por favor Bella, ve a visitarlo, tu eres la única con la capacidad para cambiar su estado, te lo suplico – añadió a punto de llorar.

Ver a Alice en ese estado hacia que doliera, aun mas sabiendo que es una chica débil de corazón aun que por fuera muestre su coraza de hielo. Apenas mi cerebro asimilaba la posible reacción de Edward en el estado que se encontraba, de aceptar ayudarla me estaría metiendo en la boca del león, sin tiempo o tregua para salir, mi posición me ponía en aprietos y justo ahora, cuando ya mi vuelo despegaba del suelo.

* * *

_Mi primera historia acá espero les sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios alentadores, aleccionadores y constructivos que igual son bienvenidos._

_Todos o la gran mayoría de los nombres de los personajes utilizados son propiedad única de Stephenie Meyer la historia es completa y totalmente de mi autoría._


End file.
